Become the Media: Sustainable Media and Communication
About the Section In this class we learned how to use the media to communicate the importance and goals of sustainability. Readings The reading materials for this class were amazingly helpful in teaching how to use the media as a tool for pushing the goals of sustainability. One book in particular, Promoting a Sustainable Future: An Introduction to Community-Based Social Marketing, was extremely useful. It gave techniques on how to not only get knowledge to people, but how to get them into action as well. The class reader was made up of the following readings: *Expressing Point of View By Deborah L. Flick, Ph.D. This is a one-page reading which we used to help establish class ground rules for our discussions. *Promoting a Sustainable Future: An Introduction to Community-Based Social Marketing By Doug McKenzie-Mohr. *Book Excerpt: from "The Media Monopoly" by Ben Bagdikian, chapter 1 *Excerpt from The Media Reform Action Guide: Tools, Tips and Techniques for Promoting Change *Building Blocks for a Powerful Press Release By Apryl Duncan. *Excerpt from Using the Internet for Outreach and Organizing *Book Excerpts from "Media Rants: Postpolitics in the Digital Nation" By John Katz *Chapters 1, 8 and 10 from "Don't Think of an Elephant!" By George Lakoff *Excerpts from "Understanding Human Communication" *"Prank of the Year" from Adbusters Magazine *“10 Steps to Getting Press” A tip sheet by the Drug Policy Alliance *“Facilitation: the Secret to Smooth Meetings” *“Getting Unstuck” *Effective Communication Techniques *"Effective Communication: Faculty and Students with Disabilities" *"Providing Effective Communication" *Web Site Localization and Culture By Neil Payne *Non-Violent Communication is... *Nonviolent Response to Personal Violence *“Effective Communication Techniques: Faculty and Students” Assignments The projects we were required to do this quarter were also great since they caused real actions: Our first project was a press release and a public service announcement on the speakers we would have in the lecture series. The neat thing about this assignment was that our papers were actually sent out. We weren’t all that sure on if the media outlet we sent them to would like our work enough to put it on the air, but it was nice to think that they did. Our second project was an “alternative audience” project. Although this one was for class only, it was a fun project to do. The idea of it was to find a specific audience to address and create a communication media for them. An example would be making a comic for older children, or write a song for kids in kindergarten. Sensitivity to your audience is extremely important when trying to sell the concepts of sustainability. If your argument is not bent towards the unique interests of the audience, then the message being communicated may not be received effectively enough to cause any real change in behavior. "Alternative Audience" Projects / Descriptions Our third project was an individual project in which we had to actually create some sustainable program or add to one that was already set up. Each person in the class got to pick their own topic and what they would do, but everyone had to put their ideas into real action. Our Individual Projects The last project we had was this Wiki City! We needed to find a media outlet to get the word out about living sustainably and the Education for Sustainable Living Program (ESLP). This Wiki seemed a perfect fit for doing so! Technology and the internet are great tools for creating a network of environmentalists all over the state of California and beyond. Move the masses! All in all, this quarter we learned how to use and manipulate the media in our favor, but for a good cause; sustainability!!!! Special Topics and Perspectives To engage in a discussion as to how to communicate sustainability effectively through feminism, click the link below: Let's talk, Let's Evolve: One feminist's perspective [ Navigation / Links *Return to Santa Cruz ESLP main page *Return to The Education for Sustainable Living Program main page *Return to Sustainable Community Action Projects Page External links *Environment California category:Education for Sustainable Living Program